


Mosaico de Memorias

by NobodyLeft



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyLeft/pseuds/NobodyLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya ha tomado una decisión, así que no puede arrepentirse ahora cuando ya ha dado su respuesta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosaico de Memorias

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño escrito que nació de una idea flash que me vino al escuchar una canción xD ~ Sin embargo, aún me quejo de mi forma tan técnica de narrar y bueh, espero quitarme eso algún día o voy a llorar u_u
> 
> Espero que igual, quien lo lea, lo disfrute. Todo sea por ayudar al fandom <3  
> (título caca, de paso...).

Cuando la alarma suena en la madrugada, sus ojos se abren inmediatamente y sin necesidad de considerarlo, su mano se mueve para apagarla lo más rápido posible. Fastidiado y agotado, se restriega el rostro con el dorso de la misma; sabe que no ha dormido lo suficiente por la fatiga que siente en su cuerpo. Aún así, poco a poco toma asiento en la cama y observa la figura masculina a su lado; Kei continúa durmiendo y eso le alivia, por lo que sonríe ligeramente antes de besar su frente con precaución para no despertarlo.

Kuroo se pone de pie con cuidado y se topa con la ropa que se encuentra regada en el suelo por la noche anterior, y mientras se propone recogerla, empieza a rememorar en su cabeza los sucesos de no hace más que un par de horas y el pecho comienza a dolerle en consecuencia. Sin embargo, sacude la cabeza para ignorarlo y termina por organizar las prendas de Kei sobre el lado descubierto de la cama, momento que aprovecha para admirar el cuerpo desnudo del rubio; aunque siendo sincero, la sábana no le permite observarlo por completo y eso resulta bastante molesto.

Con esa sonrisa torcida que luce de vez en cuando, Tetsurou comienza a vestirse con la misma ropa con la que llegó la noche anterior, pidiéndole a Tsukishima que le permitiera quedarse a dormir con él; en aquel instante se sintió feliz con sólo escuchar la afirmativa del menor, quien aparentemente tenía la intención de rechazarlo pero al final cambió de parecer. Sin notarlo, sus labios se curvan esta vez en una sonrisa más sincera mientras se abotona la camisa.

Una vez termina, se acerca al muchacho y detalla los gestos de su rostro por última vez, deslizando los dedos de la mano derecha por su cabello en una caricia suave, casi imperceptible; siempre le ha gustado el cabello de Kei, no por su color rubio natural, sino por lo agradable que resulta al tacto y lo seductor que se ve cuando le hace el amor al chico y este se alborota en consecuencia. Y ahora que lo menciona, ¿siquiera alguna vez se lo dijo? Nunca quiso incomodarlo, por lo que se guardó esas palabras como si fuesen secreto de máxima prioridad.

Kuroo sonríe y se agacha para inclinarse con más facilidad hacia el oído de Tsukishima, entonces aprovecha y se toma unos segundos para inhalar su aroma. Cierra los ojos y nuevamente las memorias se filtran en su cabeza.

Ahora se lamentaba de no haber hecho más.

De saber que esto acabaría así, le hubiese gustado decir mucho más.

Si sólo hubiese sabido… seguro habría sido más sincero.

—Te amo, Kei —murmura en un hilo de voz muy bajo, prácticamente inaudible.

Entonces se pone de pie y sale de la habitación con rapidez en dirección a la pequeña sala, donde dirige su mirada de un lado a otro hasta encontrar el morral que trajo anoche, el cual empieza a revisar en busca de algo mientras se pasa el brazo derecho por los ojos. Encuentra un sobre y no puede evitar que caiga de su mano, por lo que se agacha a recogerlo junto con el boleto de avión con destino a USA que ha salido de este.

Ya ha tomado una decisión, así que no puede arrepentirse ahora cuando ya ha dado su respuesta; además, no tiene razones para quedarse. Conoce a Kei lo suficientemente bien como para imaginar su reacción al contarle sobre la beca que le han ofrecido y no, no se siente preparado para observar ese tipo de gesto en el rostro del rubio.

Una expresión de total conformidad que nunca le ha gustado ver en él.

Respira profundamente y continúa buscando lo que necesita, guardando el sobre una vez da con la carta que había escrito el día anterior antes de llegar al apartamento. Entonces se lleva el morral al hombro, coloca la página doblada sobre la mesa del comedor y sale del hogar que le hubiese gustado compartir alguna vez con el menor, y el que actualmente guarda tantas memorias que ya empiezan a carcomerle el pecho.

Porque realmente duele recordarlas y saber que, aunque fueron mucho, al mismo tiempo no fueron nada.


End file.
